The present invention relates to a novel support member for a platform such as a table which may be of universal construction.
The mobility of furniture is often hampered by shear bulkiness in its construction. For example, certain tables are very difficult to transport from one site to another without the aid of several persons and, in some cases, alterations being performed to the edifice or structure housing the table.
Furniture which may be disassembled or collapsed possesses the distinct advantage of being easy to transport and store, in this regard. Many intricate collapsible furniture designs have been proposed which have proved to be unwieldy and impracticable for general usage.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,058 which described a platform or a table base having a universal member which have many of the objectives and solved many problems encountered in the prior art with collapsible furniture.
A support for a table or platform which further overcomes the disadvantages within the prior art would be a great advance in the field of equipment and furniture.